A La Lueur Des Bougies
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Petit défi sur du Luna Ginny ayant pour thème les bougies ! Mignon et romantique, mais pas niais, les amis ;p "Luna respirait les odeurs l'entourant, tentant de capter ce qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Ginny lui avait bandé les yeux pour la guider jusque dans la salle de bain des préfets laissant la curiosité ronger la jeune femme blonde."


**Bonjour !**

 **Question : Qu'est ce que les gens ont-ils à me demander du Yuri ?**

 **Bref. Une amie m'a demandé un LunaGinny avec pour thème les bougies. Voici ce qui est né dans mon petit cerveau en une après-midi. En espérant que ça vous plaise et que ça ne soit pas trop niais !**

 **Bonne lecture :p**

 **A la lueur des bougies...**

Ginny avait les yeux fermés, soupirant de contentement tandis que Luna lui tressait les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune femme blonde se releva en annonçant, de sa voix nébuleuse, qu'elle avait terminé. En effleurant la joue pâle de Luna, Ginny se plaça devant la glace, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres en avisant les fleurs parsemées ici et là, ainsi que les bouchons de bières.

\- Je suis prête, Nevy. Toi aussi ?

La rouquine enfila une robe, puis pressa la main de la blonde en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

\- Demain, il y a la sortie à Pré-au-lard. On y va ?  
\- Je pense que les Nargols accepteront…

Sautillant, Luna se détacha de sa petite amie pour rejoindre joyeusement Hermione, qui la prit dans ses bras affectueusement.

\- Comment se passent tes révisions Luna ?  
\- Bien, mais Nevy a tendance à me distraire; elle se colle toujours à moi quand je révise sur le lit. Puis elle m'embrasse dans le cou, alors comme ça me chatouille, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer.

Les joues de la fautive rougirent vivement, elle détourna le regard lorsque Hermione lui lança un sourire moqueur et taquin.

Reconnaissant Draco, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, la jeune blonde accourut vers lui, le prenant par le bras tout en babillant joyeusement. Si Ginny se tendit dans un premier temps, elle se calma vite ; le blond regardait la jeune Serdaigle avec affection, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione passa un bras par dessus les épaules de Ginny et colla sa tête à la sienne.

\- Le voir ainsi me surprendra toujours, je crois.  
\- Comment a-t-elle fait pour attirer ainsi sa sympathie ?  
\- Tout le monde aime Luna. Puis il sort avec Charlie,…  
-Erk. M'le rappelle pas !  
\- … il va bien devoir apprendre à t'apprécier, ainsi que Ron alors bon… peut être qu'apprécier Luna est une première étape plus simple pour lui.

Ginny médita les paroles de son aînée et termina par acquiescer.

 **OoOOoO**

Luna respirait les odeurs l'entourant, tentant de capter ce qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Ginny lui avait bandé les yeux pour la guider jusque dans la salle de bain des préfets laissant la curiosité ronger la jeune femme blonde. Une fois arrêtées et la porte fermée, Ginny s'approcha doucement de sa petite amie et, la respiration légèrement tremblante, elle laissa ses mains traîner sur les épaules fines et recouvertes de la chevelure dorée et soyeuse.

Elle rassembla les mèches éparses et les passa par dessus une épaule pour aller embrasser la gorge offerte. Son souffle brûlant fit frissonner la peau pâle.

Ginny glissa ensuite une main sous le pull de sa petite amie, butinant toujours son cou, elle termina par crocheter l'ourlet du pull pour le lui retirer, toujours en laissant le bandeau sur les yeux clairs.

Elle contourna la blonde pour se poster face à elle, ses yeux fixant avidement les lèvres entrouvertes et tentatrices.  
Se mordant la lèvre, elle entreprit de déboutonner la chemise blanche se sa petite amie, effleurant la peau frissonnante de la pulpe des doigts. Une fois le tissus à terre, elle défit la cravate bleue et argent du cou gracile, la laissant pendre de chaque côté de son buste, attirant l'attention sur la lingerie noire toute en dentelle. Ginny pressa sa paume contre la taille de la blonde et l'attira contre elle pour poser un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres roses.

Le parfum de la blonde lui faisant tourner la tête, elle laissa échappe un long gémissement avant de l'embrasser plus avidement. Luna posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny, se collant un peu plus à elle. Dans un dernier baiser, la rouquine dégrafa le sous-vêtement en dentelle pour le laisser choir au sol. Au même rythme que ses doigts, la jeune femme laissa sa bouche descendre sur le corps dénudé, embrassant et léchant l'épiderme frémissant.

Une fois rendue sous son nombril, à genoux au sol, Ginny fit remonter sa main le long de la jambe, faisant geindre la blonde lorsque les doigts frais entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue au dessus du genoux, là où la haute chaussette blanche s'arrêtait.

Avec un regard vers le visage rouge de la blonde, Ginny lui retira sa jupe doucement et se dénuda elle-même. Entièrement nue, elle frissonna en collant son corps nu à celui presque nu de Luna. Elle fit glisser le tanga de cette dernière et fit tomber ses chaussettes aux chevilles.

Elle lui prit ensuite la main et la guida jusque dans l'eau brûlante. Leurs muscles se détendirent et leurs peaux se cherchèrent.

Ginny glissa dans son dos et la maintint contre elle avant de doucement défaire le bandeau obstruant toujours sa vue.

Les prunelles de Luna pétillèrent de plaisir et d'émerveillement lorsqu'elle avisa les bougies de toutes couleurs flottant à quelques centimètres de l'eau pour les plus basses et à des hauteurs vertigineuses sous les voûtes de la salle pour les autres. Les bougies scintillantes donnaient à leurs peaux un éclat doré.

\- C'est joli, Nevy. Comment as-tu préparé cela ?  
\- J'ai tout acheté avec Hermione à Pré-au-lard quand tu étais avec Harry et Neville. C'est… pour nos un an.

Luna se tourna vivement dans ses bras, laissant ses cheveux flotter à la surface de l'eau dans une auréole toute en boucle, puis elle dévora les lèvres pulpeuses de Ginny.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille pleine de tâches de rousseurs de Ginny et laissa ses doigts agripper une épaule et les cheveux de la rousse.

\- Alors fêtons cela dignement, Nevy-chérie.

Pour la suite, les yeux de Ginny furent aussi perdus dans l'univers que ceux de Luna.

 **OoOOoO**

\- Alors ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Elle a aimé ?

Ginny ne put se retenir de rougir et elle baissa les yeux face au sourire goguenard et pervers de Hermione, qui fut rejointe par Pansy. Cette dernière se pencha d'ailleurs vers la gryffondor pour lui voler un long baiser qui fit baver un Ron rougissant.

 **NDA** **: Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
